The Zarnecki Incursion
"The Zarnecki Incursion" is the nineteenth episode of the fourth season of the The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired in the United States and Canada on March 31, 2011. Summary Sheldon's World of Warcraft account is hacked by Todd Zarnecki,so he calls the police just becuase his batlle ostridge is gone.So they all go on a quest to get it back wanted to go to Lego Land whille there and Sheldon wanted to go somewhere elsethey put on an awsome song in the radio,but they went there for no reason becuase at Todd Zarneci's house Sheldon brings a wepon and He steals it and doesnt let him have it back, when they are going home something happens to the car so they call Penny to pick them up.Before she picks them up Penny,Aim,and Burnadet talk about Lenoard and Pria and get drunk with ice cream and alcohal mixed together and when they are walking down the stairs the come past Pria and after that when Penny is picking them up they go back to Todd Zarneci's house so Penny could kick him in the grion and she did that so they get Sheldons stuff back after. Extended plot Leonard returns home to find Sheldon in a agitated frame of mind. A is present, trying to calm Sheldon down, after having been sent when Sheldon called the in a panic. Although Sheldon seems to be speaking of actual items, it becomes clear to Leonard that what had actually happened was that Sheldon's World of Warcraft account was . Sheldon called the (who, he says, had "hung up on me") and then the local police. With another individual now present, the officer leaves, derisively telling Sheldon that the police do not have jurisdiction in (Sheldon corrects him by stating the setting for World of Warcraft is, in fact, ). Rather than reporting the incident to the game's developer, , Sheldon assembles the guys to track down the offending hacker. Later, Penny brings Sheldon a , hoping to console him. Penny encounters Priya as she's departing Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. Penny nervously explains the situation to Priya--in part, ostensibly, to assuage the latter's earlier request that Penny dissociate herself with Leonard. This confounds Priya--and she becomes even more irritated when Priya determines that Leonard is working with Howard and Raj in order to find the culpable hacker. Eventually, Priya decides to leave, intoning a comment that whizzes by Leonard and causes Sheldon to realize a very rare, unspoken bazinga. Meanwhile, Penny is hosting Amy and Bernadette at her apartment. There, they discuss Priya. Penny is furious that Priya is benefiting from all of Penny's efforts to encourage Leonard to be more adventurous and willing to try various things. Her thanks, she says, is that she is now denied the right to talk with Leonard anymore. Bernadette suggests that they Priya. Amy responds that it is the natural response of members of a to want to throw their at individuals who . Penny denies that it has gone that far. As they depart to go drinking, they encounter Priya as she is leaving Leonard and Sheldon's. Amy actively displays her hostility towards Priya, as the four women walk down to the lobby. The following day, Howard tells the group that he has determined the identity of the offending hacker and has determined the hacker resides within a short driving distance, . Sheldon persuades the others that they should drive to the hacker-thief's house that evening and confront him as to the acts they believe him culpable of. Leonard interposes his reservations as to this course of action, as he doesn't feel it appropriate to for two straight nights. Prior to departing, it develops that Leonard had told Priya he had been working late to explain his absence and to "cover" his involvement in the group's activities. The news of Leonard's deception of Priya upsets her brother Raj who is incensed further when asked by Leonard to "cover him" when Priya asks Raj whether Leonard was telling the truth--although Raj does this in a brotherly way, in order to get the point across to Leonard. The gang then proceeds to the hacker's residence and confront him, only to discover that he is a taller, (not muscular), man. When Sheldon asks for his property to be returned to him, not only does the hacker refuse, but he also takes Sheldon's collectible blade weapon Sheldon brought along as a form of intimidation) and immediately shuts his door. Defeated, the gang proceeds to return home. On the way, Leonard's . They call Penny to take them home in her car. Penny is surprised Leonard did not call Priya to explain his absence. Leonard indicates it was because he had told Priya he was working, and Penny notes that this might mean that on that occasion, Leonard perhaps did not want to see Priya. Realizing this, Penny only says "interesting". Penny discovers the gang have failed in their . At becoming aware of this development, Penny immediately takes the gang back to the hacker-thief's house, vowing to show them how to solve a quest "Nebraska-style". In delivering a to the hacker, Penny persuades him to return Sheldon's World of Warcraft objects and account settings to the way they were. The following day, Penny encounters Priya in the lobby, and the two walk up the stairs together in strained silence. After Priya enters Leonard's apartment, Penny, realizing to herself she has become "territorial" about the guys, comments to herself that Amy was correct, and that "I do want to throw poop at her". Critics "For once Sheldon wasn't a pest, annoying everyone with his selfish needs. Instead he was an innocent victim and all his friends rallied around him to make sure justice was done. Sheldon finally got to play the most likable role I can imagine for him as he rallies the geeks against the of the world... I felt this tone extended to Penny too. She stood in understandable contrast to Priya in being instantly sympathetic to Sheldon for his loss... One of the things I love about sitcoms is the shameless escapism of just cheering on goofy things. It's been frustrating to see The Big Bang Theory use so much irritation and argument in their stories when co-operation can be this much fun. With the expansion of the cast and a bit of growth from Sheldon it feels like the show is slowly embracing this a little more warmly. Its encouraging news and I hope for more of it."The TV Critic's Review The TV Critic's Review Notes * Title Reference: Todd Zarnecki makes an incursion by hacking into Sheldon's World of Warcraft account. * Chuck Lorre's vanity cardhttp://www.chucklorre.com/index-bbt.php?p=337 * This episode was watched by 11.92 million people with a rating of 3.7 (adults 18-49). Quotes Sheldon: Stale pastry is hollow succor to a man who is bereft of ostrich. Penny: Just say thank you. Sheldon: I thought I just did. ---- Sheldon: Why hast thou forsaken me, o deity whose existence I doubt? ---- Penny: Oh, hi! I was just dropping a cheesecake to Sheldon. He was robbed of a bunch of imaginary crap that's useful in a make-believe place. Priya: I don't know what that means. Penny: Yeah, well, sadly, I do! ---- Amy: Four women walk down the stairs... How many reach the lobby? ---- Leonard: I don't know if I can ditch Priya two nights in a row. Raj: Oh, come on, man! Bros before''... my sister. ---- '''Penny': Give my friend his stuff back. Todd Zarnecki: I don't know what you're talking about. Penny: Well then, good news! Today's the day a girl's finally going to touch you in your little special place. him in the groin ---- Penny: she and Priya walk up the stairs in a tense silence Amy is right. I do wanna fling my poop at her! Trivia * Sheldon's level 85 Blood Elf has a "Battle " named Glenn. * Sheldon's Blood Elf has increased by 5 levels since he mentioned it was level 80 in "The Apology Insufficiency" (12 episodes ago). This follows World of Warcraft's increased between the two episodes. * Howard's mother has an 'uncanny' (Sheldon's description) knack for solving puzzles. Howard mentions that, along with jiggling her fat, it's her . * Raj likes 's music (and her curves), and had a . * The choice to play the " " song while driving to shows their lack of understanding of the Caltech undergraduate culture. At Caltech, that is a song that is shunned as it is often used as a during . * Penny shows the guys how they complete a quest in Nebraska, involving a tactical groin-kick. * There are many inconsistencies involving the actual game of ''World of Warcraft ''but Sheldon makes unintended puns that involve terms from this it. Gallery Za4.jpg|Penny helping them with the bully. Za3.jpg|Ice cream and liquor. Za2.jpg|More please. Za1.jpg|The posse runs into the Priya. Tbbt419.jpg|Sheldon calming down after he reported the robbery. Thebigbangtheorys04e19720phdtvx264immersemkv 001029612.jpg|The gang facing down Todd Zarnecki. Vlcsnap-2011-11-20-14h45m03s193.png|Searching for Sheldon's stuff. Search9.jpg|Penny bringing Sheldon a consoling cheesecake. Search10.jpg|Questing together! Search8.jpg|Sheldon. Search7.jpg|Sheldon complaining about the theft. Search5.jpg|Sheldon calming down after his virtual stuff is stolen. Search6.jpg|Sheldon while tracking doen the thief. Search4.jpg|The Pasadena police don't have jursidiction in Pandora. Search2.jpg|Lunch at the cafeteria. Search1.jpg|Tracing down the thief of Sheldon's stuff. References es: Category:Mrs. Wolowitz Is Heard Category:Season 4 Category:Priya Category:Games Category:Leonard and Priya